


euphoric - skephalo

by H0NEYYC0MB



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Captainpuffy - Freeform, Darryl - Freeform, Dream Smp, M/M, Minecraft, SMP, Skephalo, Zak - Freeform, captain puffy - Freeform, egg, im gonna cry, interpret how u want, platonic ig, puffy, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NEYYC0MB/pseuds/H0NEYYC0MB
Summary: “i feel euphoric, i have never felt better.” the tone was almost sarcastic, but it wasn’t. it was more, genuine, but tired, just with a hint of untruthfulness.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	euphoric - skephalo

**Author's Note:**

> hey take the angst i cried over the stream so u have to as well

bad scrambled down to the red egg, he knew he had to save his best friend. he couldn’t wait for puffy, he just had to save him now. 

he muttered random nothings to himself as he jumped down the whole, leading to the tunnel. he dashed down the tunnel, as quickly as his feet would allow him to go.

as he approached the end of the tunnel, he saw a glimpse of the indigo obsidian, blurring into the gray background. as his feet exited the tunnel, he placed his hands on his knees, and bent over, panting as he tried to catch his breath. he ambled over to the egg, his eyes glued to the ominous, purple figure.

he placed his hand on the obsidian, and began knocking on it. “skeppy! skeppy, can you hear me?” no response was given, though he could just barest make out the name tag that would appear above everyones head.

“crouch once if you can hear me!” he yelled into the egg. the name tag disappeared for a moment, before popping up again. bad let out a relived sigh, before realizing the problem at hand.

how would he get skeppy out?

he couldn’t go under, for there was bedrock. however, he couldn't just go in, or he would be attracted to the egg. he thought for a few moments, as he heard rain patter on the ground from the surface. 

“ok, skeppy, i am going to try something risky.” bad mined a bit of the obsidian, but covered it up fast enough for the effects to take place, and for skeppy to escape. he saw the boy run out, however he was,

well.

different.

he no longer had the blue hoodie, his eyes were no longer sparkling with happiness and mischief. his skin didn’t look as soft, and his face wasn’t in the bright, positive form as it typically was.

instead, his hoodie was red, along with his eyes. streaks of blood-red painted his hair, and he stood, sad and tired looking, as if he was longing for something he couldn’t get.

“skeppy, why are you red? are you feeling ok?”

“i feel euphoric, i have never felt better.” the tone was almost sarcastic, but it wasn’t. it was more, genuine, but tired, just with a hint of untruthfulness. 

bad’s heart broke at the sight of the boy. he wasn’t used to this, he was used to the mischievous, funny, and bright skeppy. the one that he would talk to all day. the one he lived with, the one he went every with.

this wasn’t skeppy.

bad heard a female voice behind him, yelling.

“bad! why didn’t you wait?” puffy asked, out of breath.

skeppy remained silent, as bad came to a loss of words. “i-i couldn’t just, leave him.”

but from the heartbreak he had just experienced, he had wished that he did.


End file.
